This Christmas
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: This Christmas, all I want is to fall in love. And to never be alone again. JeLu and minor Gruvia. One-shot songfic. A very late Christmas special! Dedicated to Mirajane S and Erza S.


This Christmas

**Summary: **This Christmas, all I want is to fall in love. And to never be alone again. JeLu and minor Gruvia. One-shot songfic. A very late Christmas special!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail© by Hiro Mashima

**Note: **Dedicated to Mirajane S and Erza S for answering the question correctly!

Christmas is here! The festive season of green trees, colorful lights and carols have come once again. Pure white snow covered roofs of houses and apartments of Magnolia alike, dropping the temperature to freezing point. Fairy Tail, however, was not disturbed the slightest by the temperature and continued the rowdiness. Lucy sighed in contentment as she sipped her hot chocolate, the warmth spreading from her mouth throughout her body. In cold weather such as this, nothing is better than to drink a cup of hot drink and enjoy moments of peace.

At least she hoped to do so.

''Lucy-chan!'' Mira appeared in front of her, a wide smile painted on her beautiful face, her baby blue eyes gleaming with excitement, ''Are you ready for tonight?''

Lucy sighed once again, this time in despair. Fate wasn't kind enough to let her escape Mira, it seems. It was Christmas eve, and some Fairy Tail mages decided to put on a show for the night, one of them being a certain white haired bartender. Sadly, the takeover mage had caught a cold a few days back which turned into a cough soon enough. She had asked the blonde mage to replace her, and Lucy had to agree, for she was afraid a demon might attack her in her sleep or something. However, what was bugging her is that the song was supposed to be sung by a group, and up till now, Mira had not leaked a single clue of who her singing partners would be.

''Of course I am,'' Lucy replied, leaning her head onto the table, ''but I don't even know who I'm singing with. Can't you just tell me now?'' The celestial mage dragged her hazel orbs towards the white-haired mage's, hoping to get a _little _hint.

''No means no Lucy,'' the blue-eyed girl shook her head, ''It's going to be a secret until the performance. Now why don't you head back first? Better get ready for the big show later!''

Sighing in defeat, Lucy nodded once at the other girl and turned to leave the guild. A cold breeze snapped at her face, sending chills going down her spine. She shivered from the coldness and hugged her arms to warm herself further. She missed summer already, when Magnolia was warm and cozy. Suddenly, the blonde bumped into another person, since she was not looking straight ahead and focused on her thoughts of warmer place.

''Oh! I'm so sorry-'' Lucy apologized but stopped and smiled when she saw who she had bumped into, ''Why, if it isn't Jellal?''

''Hey there, Lucy,'' the bluenette smiled back at her.

''Coming for tonight's party?''

''Um-uh-well...'' Jellal scratched the back of his neck nervously, as if trying to hide something from the celestial mage.

''Well...?'' Lucy pressed on forward, anticipating what's going to come out after.

''Sorry but I can't say,'' Jellal said, ''Apparently it would ruin the so-called surprise.''

Pouting, Lucy didn't stop pestering him about the matter. Unconsciously, they had walked back to Lucy's apartment and the blonde said a temporary goodbye to the bluenette male.

''Hey Lucy,'' Jellal said before he went to the guild, ''have you written your Christmas List yet?'' The boy grinned childishly, ''We're not little kids anymore, but I guess its still fun to do so, right?''

The blonde giggled softly before replying, ''Wow, I never thought you were such a kid Jellal,'' smiling she said, ''I got only one present in mind though, but I'm not telling!''

With that, the girl shut the door to her apartment and went inside.

_'All I want for Christmas this year,' _Lucy thought, smiling to herself, _'is to fall in love.'_

**(o^^o)**

The clock ticks 6 p.m. and Lucy stood in front of the transformed guild. The walls were decorated with lines of light shining red, orange, green, blue and many others. The insignia on top was repainted into a glittery red color, and a large santa hat was placed on top of it. Cheers are clearly audible from outside, probably the members had started to party, not like they ever stopped doing that after preparations were completed. The blonde wore a red strapless flowing dress that reached mid-thigh, a black belt fastened on her waist, and black stiletto heels grazing her feet.. Her golden hair was untied with soft curls ending each strand and her face was tinted with faint make-up, courtesy of Cancer. She pushed the main doors and stepped into the guild-turned-ballroom, almost immediately, a flash of blue appeared in front of her and dragged her towards the back stage.

''Kyaah! Wait! Slow down Juvia!'' Lucy cried in hopes the bluenette would slow down. Being dragged at that speed in high heels was not a good idea to try out.

''Lucy, Juvia is sorry for the sudden gesture,'' the water mage said after reaching the backstage, ''Juvia heard Lucy is also singing tonight?''

The celestial mage nodded, ''Yes! Are you, too?'' The girl squealed in happiness and hugged the water mage when she nodded. Juvia was wearing a green dress with spaghetti straps that end just above her knees, a pair of matching wedges adorning her feet.

''Do you know who else is singing?''

''No, but Juvia hopes Gray-sama would!'' The blue mage sighed dreamily, instantly caught up in her own dream land.

''Lucy! Juvia! On stage in three!'' someone shouted out from behind and the two girls ran towards the stage, the microphones suddenly in their hands.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the singers from Fairy Tail!'' the announcement was followed with loud cheering as the two girls stepped onto the stage, directly across them, they could make out two male figures, looking just as shocked as they were. Apparently, they weren't expecting to sing with each other.

_**[Lucy] **Christmas ( **[Jellal] **that's what I want)  
__Fall in love this Christmas (that's what I need)  
__Fall in love this (Hey) Christmas  
__this (Ho) Christmas  
__this Christmas Fall in love_

_**[Gray + Juvia] **I just wanna be in love this Christmas.  
naega wonhaneun seonmureun  
jeongmallo igeot hanappun iya.  
sarange ppajyeo inneun geot to fall in love_

Four pairs of eyes scanned each other in shock, mainly because they were singing together in harmony and well, checking each other out. Gray, whose eyes were locked onto Juvia, had a dark green dress shirt and black pants on, black sneakers on his feet. His raven hair was a tad bit shinier tonight, and no one knows how he actually managed to do that. Jellal had on a dark red shirt and pants similar to Gray's, but had blue-black sneakers on.

_**[Jellal] **olhaedo sseulsseulhan gyeoul bam_  
_georireul honja geotgo isseumyeon_  
_seuchineun chan barami nae oseul tturko deureowa_  
_gaseumi siryeoogo_

_**[Gray] **sumanheun saramdeul sogeseo_  
_haengbokhaehaneun moseupdeul bomyeo_  
_hanchameul misojitda gyeolgugen sseulsseulhi doraseo_  
_balgeoreumeul ormgyeo_

The girls were impressed by the two boys singing skills, to be able to reach those notes took quite a practice. Though only Lucy was really paying attention to their skills, Juvia was blushing bright red when Gray started to sing his solo. Lucy threw a grin towards her bluenette friend, this was going to be fun to tease later.

_**[Lucy + Juvia] **I don't wanna be alone this Christmas.  
nado nugungal mannaseo  
dareun georiui yeonindeul cheoreom  
sarangeul soksagigo sipeo That's all I want_

The blonde girl sang the lyrics while thinking that the song really matched her Christmas wish. She often imagined herself hand to hand with her beloved one, walking through the streets one Christmas night together.

_**[Juvia] **haega gamyeon galsurok nan._  
_oeroume deo jichyeogana bwa_  
_iksukhaejiji anko jeomjeom deo honjaraneun geol_  
_silgameul hagedoego_

_**[Lucy] **olhaeneun nado utgo sipeo_  
_yeonghwae naoneun moseupcheoreom_  
_yeppeun keuriseumaseu teuri araeseo seonmureul hamkke jugo badeumyeo_  
_bameul jisaeuneun_

_**[Lucy + Jellal] **I just wanna be in love this Christmas ( **[Gray] **this Christmas)  
naega wonhaneun seonmureun ( **[Gray] **Yeah~)  
jeongmallo igeot hanappun iya.  
sarange ppajyeo inneun geot to fall in love_

_**[Juvia] **jakkuman doraoneun gyeouri ijeneun museowo areumdaun kaerori nae gaseumeul jjilleo dosiui hwaryeohan bulbichi nareul seulpeuge hae nunen nunmuri  
**[Gray] **oh no ijeneun geuman no Christmas dallyeogeul neomgil su itdamyeon haemada December 12woreun ttwieoneomeo neomu apeo geurigo oerowo_

The crowd cheered louder as Juvia and Gray threw each other grins while they were rapping. From a certain corner of the room, a shout of something like 'New couple arrives' was heard, causing Lucy and Jellal to laugh.

_**[Lucy] **ijen honja itgin sirheo. deo isang seulpeun Christmasneun sirheo  
ibeonen nae sowoni kkok irwo jilgeoya  
I wish my dream comes true_

_**[Gray + Juvia + Jellal] **I don't wanna be alone this Christmas (** [Lucy] **this Christmas)  
nado nugungal mannaseo ( **[Lucy] **nugungal mannaseo)  
dareun georiui yeonindeulcheoreom  
sarangeul soksagigo sipeo That's all I want_

_I just wanna be in love this Christmas_  
_naega wonhaneun seonmureun_  
_jeongmallo igeot hanappun iya_  
_sarange ppajyeo inneun geot to fall in love_

_**[Lucy + Juvia] **this Christmas ( **[Gray + Jellal] **that's what I want)_  
_fall in love this Christmas (that's what I need)_  
_fall in love this (Hey) Christmas_  
_this (Ho) Christmas this Christmas_  
_fall in love this Christmas_

Walking slowly, the four singers walk towards the center stage together. Jellal smiled at the cheerful blonde singing. Maybe, just maybe, but who knows, he might just fall for her smile.

_**[Jellal] **yeah_  
_I just wish_  
_This year It'll be different_  
_No more lonely Christmas_  
_I wanna fall in love this Christmas_

The song ended with loud cheers and whoops erupting from the whole guild. But the voices left Lucy's ear like it was nothing. She locked eyes with Jellal, her smile never leaving her face.

_'Santa, thanks for giving me the present I want this year. I think I just fell in love with the one and only Jellal Fernandez.'_

**(o^^o)**

**Songs Used: **This Christmas by JYP Nation

**_Serena's Talking Corner:__ Heya people! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! This fic is really late, I know, its almost one month from Christmas. Apparently, I had a trip to China and hell was it tiring, so I forgot to update on Christmas. Lame excuse, I know. That's why I'm really sorry!  
Congratz to _**_Mirajane S and Erza S_**_for answering the question correctly! I'm so sorry if the fic isn't good enough, and to add the fact that its late! I'm really terribly sorry! Still, I hoped you liked it!_**

**Question of the story: **What's my current favorite K-Pop boy group?

**Clue: **They're still rookies who debuted in 2012.

_**Remember to review to answer the questions. Same prize, one winner will get a oneshot of favored pairing from me. Have fun guessing!**_

_**-Serena Fallenheart-**_


End file.
